Diaries suck...journals are better...
by Christina1
Summary: I couldn't think up a good title...so I'm sorry if it sucked. Here is just a one parter that I thought up. I don't know if it's okay...but whatever. Hehe...I corrupted the ages a bit...so please be aware of that. Write a review too...Ja ne!


Pan traced the outline of the old book that sat in her lap now. She looked around for moral support, but only got a silenced hush response from hers and Trunks' room. She sighed again as she sat down on their bed debating whether she should open it or not. This one book held so many years of pain, misery…but also held so much happiness and memories.  
  
Sighing in defeat, she placed the book on her bed and left to think. After her and Trunks had gotten married, she left all her possessions at her parents' home…and her and Trunks had decided to start anew. The only thing that Pan had actually brought out of her home were her photo albums of her family, friends, and just her and Trunks. She brought some clothes along, but both her and Trunks had decided to forget the hassle on who should bring what. They just replaced everything with the large surplus of money Trunks had. Not that Pan liked the idea of him paying for it all; she didn't exactly have a choice. Trunks was always so persistent in the area of money.  
  
And now here she sat, in her lavish house fighting with herself. She had forgotten about her diary, and her father had brought it over one time. He brought it with good intentions, but Pan really didn't want to open it.  
  
Deciding that the past was the past, she raced back up to her room and opened orange (her bandana color) book to the first page.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~Dear Journal,  
  
Well I'm going to call you a journal since the word "Diary" terrifies me. Anyway, I just got back home from Capsule Corps. I met Trunks' new girlfriend, Kitani. She was rather nice, but a little too ditzy. Trunks deserves someone better than that. He is such a great person. He has a nice personality and everything. Why doesn't he see that he is better than all of that? Maybe if he wasn't so blind and shy, he would see that all the good girls are the one's he has to fight for.  
  
Oh well, that is his choice and not mine. I'm just his persistent best friend that is just looking out for him. I swear though, he really needs to open his eyes and look around. Just because Vegeta is anti-social, doesn't mean he has to follow suit. Well, it's getting late and I need a shower. Ja ne!  
  
-Pan~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Well that wasn't so bad." Pan said aloud as she finished the first entry. She wanted a little more action though. She wanted to read the exact entry that she started to become true to her feelings. Sifting through the book, she found it. Ten pages later she was confessing her crush, or whatever it is.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~Dear Journal,  
  
Well, I just came back from CC again. I was hanging out with Trunks since he was heartbroken. That's right, that stupid slut dumped him. She found out he could fly or something like that, and she freaked out saying something stupid about not wanting demented children. I personally wanted to beat the living crap out of her for that one. Not only did she insult Trunks, but she also she insulted our entire race! Vegeta sure as hell would have made her suffer.  
  
Anyway, I was talking to him all day, trying to console him. No one knew what was going on with him. They all shrugged and saw right past his smiles. Am I the only person that knew something was going on with him? I looked at him and automatically figured it out. So I talked to him, and I found out what happened. We went to his room to avoid anyone in the household from finding out. But it turned into an all out brawl fest. Before I knew it, Trunks and me were wrestling on the floor trying to see who would call out uncle first. He completely forgot about the stupid break up he had. He said he was grateful I was there, because he wouldn't have known how to deal with it.  
  
It was weird because I felt so much closer to him, and…OH! I don't know what it was, but it was kind of creepy. But for some odd reason, I felt slightly closer to him and a weird ting to go with it. Well it's getting late. Still gotta shower. Ja ne!  
  
  
-Pan~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
Pan smiled slightly as she remembered that exact moment. Both being wrapped up in each other's limbs in one big heap on the floor. It was a classic moment that made her smile, and warm up inside.  
  
She quickly flipped to the next entry to see what she had to say after.  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~Dear Journal,  
  
I just came back from the Brief's household again. Trunks had another girlfriend I just "had" to meet. I was reluctant. I was angry. I was all these emotions that I didn't know existed. How could he do this? The first minute he's about ready to cry, and now he wants me to meet his other girlfriend that is probably just going to break his heart into another million pieces. And just like the last one, she was a big ditz. I was furious. Why did he always go for the wrong girls?  
  
Wait a minute…is this jealousy right now? Nah, it can't be. I'm just looking out for him…right? Well I'll admit that he is one of my cuter best friends, but this can't be right. It's just not right. A twenty-year-old going for a thirty-year old. It's just not right. But it's there…I know there is something there. I'm older now and not stupid. I know what this feeling is. This is the feeling of denial that comes right before a crush…ah, I'm going to stop thinking before I get myself into trouble again. Like they say, thinking too much gets you into trouble. Ja ne!  
  
-Pan~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Pan smiled as she remembered that feeling. "Yep, I remember that." She laughed.  
  
"Remembered what?" Trunks asked stepping into the room.  
  
"Hey!" Pan smiled happily as she stood and greeted her husband with a warm kiss.  
  
"What are you doing?" He asked as she went back to the bed and picked up the book. Moving closer to the bed, he joined her.  
  
"Well, I'm reading my old journal. It brings back a whole slew of emotions, but it obviously ends happily." She said gripping his tie and brining his head closer for a kiss.  
  
"I guess it does. Mind if I look in on it?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah sure why not. You'll get to see what was flowing through my mind as all this happened." Pan said.  
  
"Where are we right now?" Trunks asked.  
  
"We are at the point where you just got dumped by Kitani, and you're going out with another girl. I never knew her name, but oh well." Pan said as she leaned into Trunks and opened the book up again.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~Dear Journal,  
  
They say that denial is a strong thing eh? Well if it's so strong, how come Trunks ended up finding out huh? I don't know how he did, but he just did. The asshole confronted me about it. I tried the whole denial approach, but then my bravery dwindled down. I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to talk to him about it, so I flew home. I wanted to avoid getting embarrassed. I don't know if he was mad or not. He seemed to be calm about the whole situation, but I didn't want to stay and find out. So I flew to Hawaii, and sat atop Diamond Head, my favorite spot on the entire world. (a/n: boy, don't we all wish we could just say that?)  
  
I had to go home at some point, so I just flew in through my window. And there he sat on my bed. Waiting. Just for me. I was speechless to say the least, but then he stood up and had this most forlorn look on his face. I didn't know what to make of it.  
  
From the looks of things, he didn't know what to say, so he said he was sorry and left. He seemed just as confused about the situation as I was. And so that brings me to this point. I don't know what to think of this whole ordeal. I've never been in love before, so I can't compare this to anything I've ever experienced. I don't know what to make of it. Well I'm tired. I just want to go to sleep. Ja ne!  
  
-Pan~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
"Yes Trunks, exactly what did you plan on saying to me when I got home?" Pan questioned seeing that maybe it was a good thing she opened the journal. It gave her a chance to finally hush all those questions that flew threw her mind at various speeds.  
  
"Well, uh, I was, uh, going to, uh." Trunks sighed. "I was going to ask if you really felt that way…and let the conversation go from there. Good Dende, why was that so hard to say?"  
  
"Hehe…well thank you for that Mr. Briefs, now I can continue." Pan laughed as she continued onwards to find something more exciting to read.  
  
"Pan, just go to the part when we're finally together." Trunks sighed.  
  
"Aw, what's wrong? Don't like me asking all these questions?" Pan said running a finger down his cheek.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Fine." Pan smiled as she scrutinized each page.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~Dear Journal,  
  
Well today was the day. What day you ask? Well Trunks was finally man enough to actually get to the point. Before we'd just have small talk about how life was going. You know the usual things that we'd normally laugh about.  
  
I'm getting off the point! Well anyway, he took me out to lunch since he said that he was famished and that I looked a little pale. We went out and he told me that he dumped that girl. He said that she was just looking for her fifteen minutes of fame. I snapped back into my overprotective mode and got on his case. I told him all about how he deserved better and that he had to fight to get all the good girls. At that moment, he took my hands into his own and asked if I wanted to spar. I didn't get it at first, but then I laughed at myself. Here he was, Trunks Briefs Vegeta, asking me out on a date in his own weird way.  
  
Ah, and so here I am. Getting ready for my date. Well, I better go. Trunks is waiting for me! Ja ne!  
  
-Pan~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Well that had to be the happiest day of my life." Pan smiled.  
  
"I should think so." Trunks shrugged.  
  
"Well you seem sure of yourself." Pan added.  
  
"Shouldn't I?" He laughed. "How long ago was that anyway?"  
  
"This was a good two years ago. You know, had you told me 3 years ago that I'd end up marrying you, I would have laughed in your face for all that you were good for." Pan laughed.  
  
"I should think so."  
  
"Stop saying that." Pan snapped.  
  
"Okay, I should think that it would anger you." Trunks smirked.  
  
Pan rolled her eyes. "Ugh, men."  
  
"Well Mrs. Briefs, what would you care to do tonight?"  
  
"How about a good movie, and we could snuggle on the couch." Pan said.  
  
"Well I've had a long day." Trunks said. He glanced at the clock. It read 8:00 P.M. "I need a good shower…how about you?" He asked not waiting for a response since he just picked her up and walked into the bathroom.  
  
"My, aren't we persistent?" She laughed as they undressed each other for another entry in Pan's journal.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
That was just a short one while I try and think up a new and original plot line. I'll get another story out…don't worry. I know I corrupted the ages…but oh well. That is one of the many powers of being an author. Please write a review too! Ja ne!  
  
-Christina :)   
  
  



End file.
